


Sidhe Who Walks

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How That gets There</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidhe Who Walks

## Sidhe Who Walks

by Selkie

* * *

Sidhe Who Walks...  
By Selkie 

Naked, Blair perched on Jim's bed, his fingers dancing their way down Jim's back. They waltzed over shoulder blades, tangoed over ribs, and cha-chaed over abdominal muscles. Just as they were about to break into a swing dance over his buttocks, Jim cried out. 

"Chief, I can't wait much more." 

"Okay, Big Guy. Let me get things ready here." He reached over to the bedside for a tube. 

And Jim froze. 

"Big Guy, are you zoning on me? C'mon back to me now. Jim. Jim?" Jim stayed immobile. Blair pinched him on the back of the leg, trying to bring him back. No luck. Finally, he gave Jim a swat on the butt, figuring that Jim would either make some noise indicating he liked that, or take a punch at him. Still, Jim didn't move. Starting to worry, Blair slid off the bed so he could get some leverage and roll Jim over. 

"Oh fuck." A woman's voice made Blair spin around, grabbing for sweat pants dropped on the floor. 

"That's what we were trying to do." He snapped at the intruder, wishing that Jim had not left his gun downstairs on the coffee table. 

"I know that, and I was trying to help you. It's just I forgot you were a shaman, and there were some compensations I needed to make to stay invisible in the spirit world too." The woman looked like Judy Garland, provided that Judy Garland dressed in black leather pants, boots, and a metal-studded biker jacket. 

"Who are you, and what's wrong with Jim?" Blair fumbled the sweats on, his erection shrinking. 

"Don't worry about Jim. You're just temporarily moving outside of normal time." 

"You've lost me here." 

"Okay, since you're here. Have a seat, and I'll explain." Leather creaking, the woman plunked down next to Jim and patted the bit of quilt next to her. "They are so beautiful like this, all sculpture-like. David has nothing on your lover." 

"An explanation." Blair stayed standing, not sure what to do, but deciding that getting closer to the woman wouldn't help. 

"I'm one of the fey. We aren't nearly as active in this world as we used to be, and we definitely don't do the shoe thing anymore. But there are still some duties we are called upon to perform." She tossed her head, and a few strands of hair threatened to come lose from the braids. 

"My role is pretty simple. Say you have two beautiful men. They've just been through some awful trauma: one of them has just been in a car accident, kidnapped by a homicidal maniac, accidentally drugged causing major halucinations, nearly been blown to bits by an explosive device, shot, nearly drowned..... Any of these things sound familiar?" 

"Pretty much all of them, now that you mention it. Why?" 

"So then after pain, there's a tendency to want to give comfort. The uninjured one wants to help heal the one who's hurt. This sort of response tends to be rather spontaneous, unplanned. That's the real beauty of it all: to see two men realize just how deep their love is for each other. " She gave a happy sigh. "But sometimes men just don't have the right tools on hand for what their hearts are telling them to do." 

"Meaning?" 

"Pick up the Cortaid from the night stand, and read the fine print for me." Blair reached over, complying with her request. 

"Do not use for the treatment of diaper rash...skip that...do not use if you have a vaginal discharge...not applicable...do not put this product into the rectum by using fingers or any mechanical device or applicator. Keep out of reach of children." 

"Okay you can stop. Men. I love 'em but they never read the map, and they never read the fine print." She snorted as she fumbled at a zippered pocket of her coat. "Anyways, what I do is trade you the Cortaid, or salad oil, or whatever you shouldn't be using for this." She passed him a tube of Astroglide, and he gave her the itch cream. 

"So you're the Lube Fairy?" He laughed, partly out of nervousness at the weird situation. 

"Well, my full name is Sidhe Who Walks Through Lover's Rooms To Make Things Smooth And Slick, but I guess you could call me that, crude as it may be." 

"Wow. Usually my visions have to do with trampsing through the Amazon trying to convince myself I don't have Montezuma's revenge." 

"And usually my trips are just going in, dropping things off, and leaving. Slam, bam, and not even a 'Thank you Ma'am'. It's nice to actually talk to one of you guys for a change. But unfortunately, you're putting me beinhd schedule. I've still got to see Duncan and Methos twice, Frasier, Ray, and Ray, Brodie and Kellerman, Kirk and Spock, who should know better by now, I'd think... well I don't want to bore you, and I think you've got better things to do than listen to me ramble on." 

"It was kind of bad timing." Blair turned the tube around in his hands. "But if you get lonely, stop in some time when things aren't busy." 

"Will do." She started to walk down the stairs. "One more thing: tampons." 

"Tampons?" 

"Yeah. If you're ever feeling embarassed about buying lube at the store, just pick up a box of tampons at the store to go along with it. Sometimes, you just need to stay in the closet, and that can shift around suspicions, and at the least, it can shift around the embarrassment to some degree." 

"Anyways, hasta la vista, and you better get things in order before Jim wonders why you've got pants on, and why certain things aren't up. You've got about a minute before you shift back into your own time." 

The loft door slammed, and Blair hurredly stripped off the sweats. He slid his hands over his partner's butt feeling himself respond to the feel of muscles under his fingers. Then Jim came to life groaning, and writhing under his touch. 

"You ready yet, Chief? I want you in me." Fumbling with the top of the new tube, he replied. 

"Ready, I'm more ready than ever." 

Finish 


End file.
